Double Drive Episode 24
The twenty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Kiki believes Mei to be a hero's descendant, and wants him to join her. Summary Kiki presents The MonkeyTwelveGodKing she found to Tatsumi. She is glad that Shishi's prediction is correct, but concerned over Yoroi. Kiki decides to leave, but not to avenge him, or take the red 12 God-Kings. Her objective is to find Mei, as there's something about him she needs to confirm. The heroes, meanwhile, are riding through a thick fog. They're headed to a place associated with the ancient heroes, where Eto believes they may find a clue about the 12 God-Kings. Hearing this, Shunta suggests Kinoto go faster, but she doesn't want to risk it in the fog. Suddenly, the figure of Exeseed appears before them. Their ship crashes, but they reached their destination. Exeseed was in fact a statue, and there is also a statue of Gale-Phoenix at this land. It was the place where the heroes first gathered. They were all of one heart, and headed out to face the Evil God-King from there. The statues were built in commemoration. Yoku comments on how mysterious it is that Exeseed and Gale-Phoenix traveled through time and realms to Shunta and himself. Eto doesn't find it so odd, because she believes Shunta and Yoku, as well as Mei, inherited the will of the heroes. Hearing this, Shunta is motivated even more to find the remaining 12 God-Kings. The group splits up to search for clues. While wandering around, Mei comes across a statue of Glorious-Sheep. Mei remembers how the card was his village's guardian deity, which his father inherited. This makes him suspicious about why his father had it. He recalls the time his father gave him the card. Mei wanted to be strong. As Glorious-Sheep had taught his father many things in the past, he believed that Mei would learn about true strength from the card as well. In present time, Mei realizes that he still hasn't figured out what true strength is. Looking to the statue, he asks Glorious Sheep to tell him, and wants to know if his father was a hero's descendant. Kiki is the one to answer him, however. She tells of the white hero, who left the others after the battle, giving up his title as hero. After finding his 12 God-King card once more, he cleared a wasteland and built a small village. That man's last name was Merryhadda. Thus, Mei is a descendant of the white hero. Mei is unable to believe this, stating he's not as strong as Shunta or Yoku. But Kiki wishes to confirm it, and challenges him to a battle. While Shunta continues his own search, he gets his head stuck in a wall. But peering outside, he notices a battle dome. The others notice it as well, and head to find out who's battling. When they finally arrive, they see Mei and Glorious-Sheep. Kiki then brings out her own 12 God-King, Hanumerlin. As they battle, Kiki asks Mei why he won't lend his powers to Tatsumi, but instead helps Shunta and Yoku. Mei says it's because the world will be destroyed when the Evil God-King is resurrected, so he wants to prevent that. Kiki argues that he's just being deceived by Eto. She states that Tatsumi will prevent the destruction by controlling the Evil God-King, and then the heroes will restore the former glory of their families. To show off her power, Kiki unleashes Hanumerlin's Accel effect. She is able to give all her spirits four symbols through repetitive use. Mei tries to block her attacks with Glorious-Sheep's effect. As this is going on, Eto finally realizes that Mei is a hero's descendant. Angry by Mei's refusal, Kiki calls him a coward, and continues her attack. Mei ultimately runs out of cards. When the battle ends, Kiki takes Glorious-Sheep, which she feels Mei is unworthy of. Shunta and the others run to Mei, concerned. Yoku assures that Mei isn't a coward. Shunta yells a challenge at Kiki, but she's already vanished. Kiki declares that she'll take the rest of their cards next time. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Accel is explained. Matches Kiki vs. Mei Turn 1 (Kiki): -Kiki summons Gatoblepas. Turn 2 (Mei): -Using Soul Core to pay for its cost, Mei summons The SixthArtifact Ibericsen. With its effect when summoned, Gatoblepas is returned to Kiki's hand, and a core from the void is placed onto it, bringing it up to LV2. -Mei attacks with The SixthArtifact Ibericsen. Kiki takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Kiki): -Kiki summons Kudagitsunen. Then, she summons Gatoblepas again, this time at LV3. -Kiki attacks with Kudagitsunen. Mei takes a life. Four lives remain. -Kiki attacks with Gatoblepas. Mei takes a life. Three lives remain. Kiki activates Gatoblepas's Holy Life. When Gatoblepas decreases the opponent's life, a core from the void is placed in her life, bringing it up to five. Turn 4 (Mei): -Mei summons The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. -Mei attacks with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Mei's life. Kiki takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 5 (Kiki): -Kiki summons The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin at LV2. With its effect when summoned, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Kiki's life. -Kiki attacks with The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin. Mei activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. By discarding six cards from his deck, Hanumerlin's attack doesn't decrease his life. -Kiki attacks with Gatoblepas. Mei blocks with The SixthArtifact Ibericsen. Gatoblepas is destroyed. -Kiki attacks with Kudagitsunen. Mei activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. By discarding six cards from his deck, Kudagitsunen's attack doesn't decrease his life. Turn 6 (Mei): -Mei summons two Blitz Raccoon at LV2. Then, Mei adds two core to The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep, bringing it to LV2. -Mei attacks with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. Kiki takes a life. Four lives remain. -Mei attacks with The SixthArtifact Ibericsen. Kiki takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 7 (Kiki): -Kiki adds two core to The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin, bringing it to LV3. -Kiki attacks with The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin. In flash timing, she activates the Accel effect of The MonkeyWizard Onkot, which gives all her yellow spirits one additional symbol. Then, with Hanumerlin's effect, it is summoned at no cost. -In flash timing, she activates the Accel effect of a second The MonkeyWizard Onkot, which brings the number of symbols on her yellow spirits up to three. Then, with Hanumerlin's effect, it is summoned at no cost. -Finally, in flash timing, she activates the Accel effect of the last The MonkeyWizard Onkot, which brings the number of symbols on her yellow spirits up to four. Then, with Hanumerlin's effect, it is summoned at no cost. -Mei attempts to block Hanumerlin with Blitz Raccoon, but Hanumerlin's effect when Sealed prevents LV2 or below spirits from blocking. Mei activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. By discarding six cards from his deck, Hanumerlin's attack doesn't decrease his life. -Kiki attacks with The MonkeyWizard Onkot. Mei activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. By discarding six cards from his deck, Onkot's attack doesn't decrease his life. -Kiki attacks with The MonkeyWizard Onkot. Mei activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. By discarding six cards from his deck, Onkot's attack doesn't decrease his life. -Kiki attacks with The MonkeyWizard Onkot. Mei attempts to activate The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect, but since he doesn't have enough cards left in his deck, he can't do so. Mei is forced to take his last four lives. Winner: Kiki Cards Used White The SixthArtifact Ibericsen The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep Blitz Raccoon Yellow Gatoblepas Kudagitsunen The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin The MonkeyWizard Onkot Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Mei's Father- Kenji Fukuda *Mei's Mother- Mayuki Makiguchi Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada, Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Yasuhiro Tanabe, Shunsuke Machitani *Episode Director- Makoto Hoshino *Animation Director- Ayako Tauchi Category:Episodes: Double Drive